Alucard annoyed again
by Jigoku Pie
Summary: Hellsing and the Iscariot organisation are asked *cough*forced*cough* to train together for the day. Things go horribly wrong for Seras when massive BURNING METEORS CRASH FROM THE SKY….naa kidding, but the Iscariot organisation are all too happy to take their anger out on her, and there's only one person who can save her. First fic so please no harsh flames! )


The sky was blue, _why_ was it blue? It should have been grey, it should have been grey with stormy clouds casting the world into shadow. It should have been pouring down with rain drenching her already cold skin, but it wasn't. It was a perfectly stupid blue sky.

Seras sighed, her eyes cast down from the irritating heat the sun radiated. What made it even worse was the fact she was currently standing on the Iscariot lawn. She hadn't just happened to wonder in of course, the Hellsing and the Iscariot organisation had been requested to train together for the day. Requested-meaning the queen was getting pissed with their childish arguing and was forcing them into" play time". This excluded Alucard and Anderson and was in fact just the main pawns.

Her mind was on other things though, because he was angry with her…again. She wasn't able to do as he'd asked because she wouldn't drink her blood, and now he was angry. In the back of her mind she could feel him slightly, his aura pulsing dangerously, obviously pissed, and she sighed again.

…

"_Seras." He growled, teeth clenched, his hand tightening on the blood packet in his outstretched hand. "Take the blood."_

_Once again the small blond vampire shook her head. "No." She mumbled._

"_I am you're master." His voice had been reduced to a guttural snarl as he tried in vain not to strangle her. "And you will do as I say."_

_She took a firm step back from him, lifting her head defiantly to stare him in the eyes. "No!" She yelled. _

_She knew she shouldn't be yelling but she couldn't help it. "No, I…It just seems so _wrong _master, I know it shouldn't but…"  
"ENOUGH!" Seras flinched away from him in fear only to be wrenched back as he grabbed the front of her jacket, lifting her inches from the ground. "You're pathetic." He growled, face pressed up against hers. "You chose this life, blood is what sustains you whether you like it or not. You should be able to walk through that god dam wall EASILY." _

_With that he thrust her away. His vampire strength sending her flying backwards, her head smacking said wall as he turned away from her._

_She watched as he walked away from her, tears stinging her eyes as she cradled her head. When the room finally stopped spinning she stumbled to her feet, and turned in shock to see Walter staring at her concerned._

"_Are you quite alright Miss Victory." He asked leaning towards her. Seras let out a sob, sidestepped him and running as quickly as she could away from the aged butler, tears flowing freely. She wanted to get away from the basement, away from her master, away from the crushing disappoint she felt in herself._

...

She continued to stare down at her feet miserably. Why couldn't it be _Alucard_ that cared and not Walter?

_Because you're a freaking vamp who doesn't drink blood or do what she's told_…

Seras frowned. "Shut up you." She mumbled to the little voice in her head. Yes she _had_ chosen this life, but constantly saying that wasn't making it any easier.

"Seras!"

She looked around briefly, irritated she hadn't been given a moment to even self-pity herself. Spotting the captain of the Wild-Geese approaching she instantly forced a smile.

Pip grinned as he stopped in front of her, hat low over his eyes, cigarette caught between two fingers, (if he'd stopped any closer to her they're noses would be touching).

"Bit bright for you isn't it mignonette?" He asked.

Seras frowned slightly. "I'm fine in the daylight captain."

He nodded slowly, taking a long slow drag on his cigarette.. "Soo, no large ozer red vampires making your life misérable?"

She frowned. "No." She said sternly.

He grinned knowing it was a lie and an opportunity to annoy her. "Oh veerly? I could have svorn I heard Walter telling Miss Integra sumsing interesting."  
Seras (for once) was thankful for the lack of blood she ate or her face would be burning up round about now. "I don't know what you heard but it was nothing. "

He shrugged. "Ahh, tis fine. I suppose it just means if ze big boy Anderson comes after you he won't protect you!"

If Seras could go any paler she would have. Pip laughed. "No worries! We'll shoot him long enough for you to run!" He winked and before he could say anything more she quickly sped off shouting over her shoulder. "You know Sir Integra won't be happy if we both turn up late to this training with the Iscariots."

There was a hesitation, and then a happy voice crowed. "Yes, now wouldn't z_at_ be suspicious."

She reframed from turning around and ripping a massive chunk out of his head, instead growling.

Oh god. She thought staring up at the sky again. Could this get _any _worse_?_

…

Alucard stood behind his master who was currently talking to that pig headed arse of a man Enrico. Anderson on the other hand was attempting to make threatening looks at him from across the room, consisting on narrowing his eyes and winkling his nose-it actually looked as if he'd just seen someone he knew in the distance.

Alucard ignored him, hat low and silently seething instead. Why couldn't she bloody do as she was told, did she think he _liked_ doing that to her? He was fully aware she had banged her head when he'd thrown her to the floor and at the time he'd been too angry to give a dam. Looking back now he felt a growing sense of guilt well up inside of him. He pushed it away roughly, he wouldn't feel bad about this. If she was going to be a fool and not drink her blood what did he care. There was only one problem with that though, because deep down, a feeling not often dwelled upon, used or even acknowledged… he did care.

He stood there for what could have been minutes or hours as they talked, it didn't matter, it was all the same to him. It was then something deep inside of him pulsed and he jerked his head up. Pain, lots of pain, he snarled, black shadows engulfing him completely. Whoever was doing this to the Police girl, whoever was hurting his fledgling, would pay.

…

She had reached the Iscariot shooting range way before Pip had in an attempt _not_ to get any "suspicious" rumours spread. It was as if she was a cat in a room full of rabid dogs, the way the Iscariots stared at her, hatred of the devil's work etched into their faces.

As if to prove a point of who the dog really was in that room she took her own massive gun, loading it with ease and firing it twice at the aiming posts, one in the head, one in the heart. There was a dull murmur and she smirked. The smell of gunpowder and nutmeg shampoo lifted to her nose and she couldn't help but grimace as Pip wondered in.

"You're late." Snapped Heinkel.

Pip looked at Seras confused. "You hear sumsing?" She giggled then coughed to cover it up.

He shrugged, addressing the room. "Right gather vound everyone…OI LISTEN UP!"

Talking ceased and everyone looked to the captain.

"Right." He smiled. "Sankyou. As you all know we are here to tear down this wall of putrefying hatred and loathing that has grown over time between our organisations, and build a new shiny one of…er, working together-ness."

"Unison." Coughed George (The lieutenant of the Wild Geese)

"Unison! And everyone is involved…yes I'm looking at you too little miss up your own…."

George coughed. Pip changed quickly. "Yummy."

"Yumie." (George again).

"Big difference." Muttered Pip.

Heinkel stepped forwards. "Could we get started now please!"

"Again." Muttered Pip. Twisting his finger in his ear. "That annoying little buzz!" He clapped his hands. "Right. Separate into two teams, equal Geese and Iscariots members on both! Seras and Hiny, come here."

...

"Wha..what!...The…The…THE TARGET!" Seras and Heinkel both screamed in unison (see? That new shiny bridge on unison already working!)

Pip nodded, dragging on a cigarette. " vell, von of many actually but Owie! It's set up outside."

"What it." Heinkel growled anger radiating of her like steam.

"Ze assault cause." He said grinning. "You will vun around, and the teams will try to shoot you both."

"No." Seras said bluntly. Although the rest of the Iscariots seemed quite pleased with this idea, this being their one and only chance to get their own back on Hellsing and her master. _Dam master_. She thought for the second time that day.

He shrugged. "Integra vants you to be better at dodging bullets, she's tired of constantly plucking silver from you every mission ve go on."

Heinkel frowned. "I don't get shot."

"Well here's hoping!"

"What!" Again her protests weren't heard and Pip motioned for everyone to go outside with their guns.

"Pip." Seras growled. "This isn't happening."

"The gear is over there." He grinned. "Don' vorry, the bullets aren't even silver! You're a vampire and she's a bloody fast human. No worries!"

Seras gave a small moan under her breath, and glanced briefly at Heinkel.

…

They didn't bother with the gear knowing it would slow them down. The girls walked outside feeling about as miserable as it got.

She stood and watched as Pip explained they had to try and hit the human shaped targets around the course whilst avoiding the purple "human" targets, both which would spontaneously pop up now and again. Looking around she saw the Iscariot field dotted with random obstacles mainly consisting of barrels and hay bales.

"Team A, if you see Seras, you try to shoot her, likewise team B, Heinkel. Your guns are rigged so you cannot shoot more than twice in three seconds. Oh, a preferably BELOW the head for Seres guys!"

"What about ME!" Screamed Heinkel.

He turned to them. "If you get shot, vaise you hand in ze air and valk out, like paintball!" He grinned.

"Yeah with bullets instead of paint." She muttered.

"You have two minute…no, von minute head start, get going!"

Seras rolled her eyes, and turning to the open field, she ran.

...

Twenty minutes later and Seras and Heinkel had split up. Seras was hiding behind a large stack of hey, peering over to see a group of Iscariots who seemed to be looking for her. She snorted, wouldn't they just love to burry a bullet in her!

Turning she army crawled along the floor, quickly rolling across to another set of barrels and peered out at the group of Iscariots again.

Man they were stu…BANG!

"OW!" She jumped up, pain flaring through her shoulder. She watched as the bullet was spat back out of the wound, healing quickly.

She turned looking the person who shot her when BANG.

"OW! Bloody hell!" She quickly located the grinning Iscariot soldiers dressed in their usual black robes, their guns raised at her. The bullet was spat back out but not before another bullet hit her in the chest.

"Christ almighty, HEY! I'M HIT!" She waved her arm in the air, BANG.

She staggered back and snarled. "Dam it." She dogged another oncoming bullet and ran, The entire Iscariot organisation shooting at her, great! Just how long before…BANG, ,BANG BANG. She fell to the floor crying out in pain as three bullets hit her. They weren't silver, and she could easily take one or two, but more than that and it began to get a little more than painful. She ran again, realizing now she was in the open. BANG. She hissed, turning to see two of the _same _Iscariots who'd shot her before.

BANG. She lurched forwards, each bullet's impact like being hit with a tree trunk. She turned again. BANG. Remembering what Pip had said desperately waved both arms in the air calling out to them.

BANG. She fell forwards as the back of her knee was shot. BANG.

BANG, BANG. repeatedly they shot her, Pain flaring through her body as she was torn apart. Their hatred for the un-dead plain to see as each one shot.

She whimpered as she curled up into a ball, praying for the onslaught to finish, she could hear shouts in the distance, her own men? Pain rippled through her, making her cry out again and again, the bullets spitting themselves out only to be replaced by more. How could they hate her so much? She saved lives, she never even drunk blood for god's sake and this was what she got.

Then suddenly it stopped, suddenly she wasn't being hit by bullets. She frowned, still able to hear the gunshots but unable to feel the impact. Confusion, and then. "Police girl."

She raised her head and gasped at the red hulking form that was crouched over her own. She watched as he rose to his full height red eyes gleaming.

"Enough." He snarled. His hands rose suddenly and the bullets on the floor rose with them, hovering all around him. He flicked his wrist and they flew, straight at the men.

"NO!" Seras screamed, he couldn't kill them, they were Iscariots men, not Freaks. It didn't matter that they'd shot her, she would heal, they would not.

But the bullets didn't hit flesh, instead flying into the very barrels that had shot them, exploding them in the men's hands as they cried out in alarm.

As quickly as they'd come they began to back away eyes bulging as black shadows rippled from Alucard, knocking them off their feet, tearing skin. Not enough to cause long term damage, but enough to make them scream.

"NO!" Seras cried flinging her bloody body at her masters. He snarled as he hit the floor, Seras on top, pinning him down by the arms. He threw her aside easily rolling to his feet, but again she threw herself at him, this time sinking her fangs into to his shoulder, simply hanging on for dear life as the no life king shook wildly to throw her off.

When the last of the men were out of sight only then did Seras allow exhaustion to overcome her, allowing herself to be thrown to the ground. Snarling Alucard turned and walked away. How stupid he'd been to protect that insignific…his thoughts were cut short by a low whimpering sound. He stopped and turned slowly to the face the body on the ground. Patches of skin were shredded and she was racked with bloody holes which proceeded to pump out more crimson nectar. They weren't healing, they weren't healing because she hadn't drunk her blood. Yet she'd still be able to hang on to him.

_He's going to leave me._ Alucard frowned as the thought flashed through his head. _Again_. It was smaller this time, but he still heard it.

Tears caressed her pale cheeks, small sobs escaping even paler lips when suddenly firm hands were lifting her fragile frame from the ground. Black shadows engulfed her- the last she saw as her vision faded.

"Troublesome fledgling."


End file.
